


I love you

by 99fangirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Stiles, F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99fangirls/pseuds/99fangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes blind. How will him and Hermione cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

I love you Chapter 1

The pain was unbearable as the dark wizard Lucius Malfoy drove hot needles into my eyes. I couldn't do anything to stop him as I was tied up. All the death eaters sneered as they watched. Lucius looked at his dark lord for approval.


End file.
